The Jinchuuriki and the Priestess
by Avatar Conner
Summary: A old friend, a new threat, but the same Naruto we know and love! The shippuden story won't be the same. The OC doesn't belong to be, credit goes to lovelychu on deviantart. (NarutoxOC)
1. Chapter 1

First meeting

_I was ten years old and my mother wanted to go visit Konoha. I knew she used to live there until she was sent to our shrine. Mom had gone to see the Hokage and told me that I could go take a look around the village. It was a really nice place, I didn't get to travel much and we didn't live in a village so it was really exciting for me. I continued walking when I saw a playground. _

_I had never been to one before, so I decided to play around a bit. I then noticed a blonde haired kid sitting on the swing set. "Hello," I smiled as I walked up to him. "Hi…" He replied quietly. "My names Akiko Suzuki, what's yours?" I asked. "Naruto Uzumaki, why are you talking to me?" Naruto asked. "Why not?" I replied. _

_"No one in this village talks to me… and I don't know why…" Naruto spoke as tears fell from his eyes. "That's mean, I think you're nice. Want to be friends?" I asked. A smile crossed his face, "Of course," Naruto jumped up to hug me. I hugged back of course, until I heard a familiar voice. "AKI!" I turned around to see my mom. "Mommy this is Naruto he's my new friend." I smiled as I pulled him towards her. Naruto looked scared while my mom collapsed to the floor. "Naruto… you look just like …" My mom spoke then froze. "It's nice to meet you." She spoke as she pulled him into a hug. Naruto smiled as he then hugged back. _

_Something was going on… It's like mom knew him. "Aki… I'm sorry but we have to leave." She spoke as she released Naruto. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked. "I guess back home… we live far away from here." I replied as Naruto's face dropped. "I see…" Naruto spoke, "But I will come back someday I promise, and we will always be friends so… don't forget me okay?" I cried out as tears streamed down my face. "Naruto pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "I promise." I left… but inside I knew then I would see him again._

"Akiko!" A young girl, about age 14 turned her head towards the temple servant drawn out of her thoughts. The young girl had brown hair that went to her shoulders, she wore a scarlet red top with bare shoulders with dark blue short shorts. Her evergreen eyes stared at the temple servant, "What's wrong Kimi?" Akiko asked, "It's him! He's here! You need to leave, now!" Akiko's eyes widened, her parents had told her what to do when this happened.

The plan was to run. Run to the nearest village and tell them what happened. But her mind wasn't working right now, her body was acting on it's own and was heading straight for the temple, despite Kimi's shouting. Her legs ran as fast as they could carry her, her heart was pounding against her ribcage so much that she could almost hear it, Please be okay, you have to be okay, you have to be okay.

The temple's decorated walls became blurred as she sprinted through the temple. Pumping chakra into her legs, she burst through the main Temple entrance, there stood the man in the mask standing over her parents. "Mom...dad..." she whimpered, the man turned to the young girl, his mask was orange, it spiraled around his right eye which seemed to be red, "Akiko Suzuki. My condolences." he said, Akiko could do nothing but stand in shock, her parents where dead. She didn't need to go over there to see that, she should have ran, she shouldn't have charged in after her parents, "Now Akiko, I didn't want to do that to them. And if you come quietly, you won't be harmed." her gaze snapped to the masked man, anger boiled the blood in her veins, her parents where dead because of the man standing before her.

"Lightning style! Rose lightning!" she shouted as she gathered her chakra in her hands, putting them overtop one another, a pink spark gathered in her hands and let out a stream of lightning at the man. The man took a small jump to the side easily dogging the attack, _Too easy_. he didn't expect the sparks from the electricity to shock his arm, "Gaaahhhhh!" he yelled as he clutched his arm. The pain was intense, but he didn't feel any burns on his arm at all. _What kind of attack was that_! he thought, "So you got some fight in you eh?" he asked looking up, only to see the girl had disappeared. Looking down at the bodies that laid before him he cured under his breath, _Shit, well at least the girl is still kicking. _

(Line )

Akiko leaped through the trees as tears blurred her eyes, _Mommy...Daddy...no no no no NO NO NO! _her foot missed her the brach she had intended to land and fell to the forest floor. She hit the ground hard and tumbled down the hill she had been traveling. Her exposed arms became scratched and bruised from the rocks that where littered throughout the forest.

She finally came to a stop at the base of the hill, she laid on the grass unmoving. She slowly set herself up against a tree and let the tears empty from her eyes. Her mother and father had been the world to her, she was born and raised in the temple that she fled from moments before. Her mother is-was a priestess, she had a special bloodline, what it could do, Akiko had no idea, but it was the main reason why her mother was sent to the temple.

Her father had been a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, that's how he met her mother. Her mother...her dead mother... those words didn't seem to go together in any order. Akiko held her head in her hands, _my parents...oh Kami...why..._

Akiko couldn't think straight. The image of her parents laying lifeless on the ground haunted her mind. Her mother, Netsume, in all her beauty with hair longer her Akiko's but the same shade of brown. And her father, Yukio, whose green eyes looked back at her in the mirror every day.

All that Akiko could do at the moment was let tears roll down her face.

(Line)

(Naruto POV)

"Kakashi-sensei how much farther is it?" The white haired shinobi looked at his companion, "Naruto be patient, we'll get there soon enough. It should be half a kilometer away." Naruto let out a 'humph' in response, "I still don't see why Sasuke and Sakura couldn't come with us. I mean it's a C rank mission." he said, throwing his hands in the air. Kakashi silently agreed, the mission was to escort a priestess and her family back to the hidden leaf, reports say that they had revived threats from a man regarding the family. The husband was a former shinobi so lady Tsunade ordered him and Naruto to the temple right away, Sasuke was required to stay behind because of his behavior of late, and Sakura stayed behind to keep a eye on him.

_Naruto leaned his head back and looked towards the sky, Man, why does these guys have to live this far away from the village?_ Naruto thought. As they continued down the path, Naruto saw something in the air, "Huh?" Kakahsi looked over his shoulder at him, "What is it Naruto?" he asked, dreading another question if when they'd get there. "Kakashi-sensei, is that smoke?" he asked, pointing to the sky. Looking up, Kakashi saw that it was indeed smoke, _That could only mean... _"Naruto! Double time!" he said leaping into the trees. Naruto was right behind him.

Naruto fallowed Kakasi through the forest as fast as he could but was struggling to keep up with his sensei. Kakashi immediately noticed and stopped on a branch, "Naruto, scout through the forest for survivors. I'll head on ahead and see if I can help, meet back at the main road! Got it?" Naruto nodded, Kakashi took that as his cue to head on.

Making a hand seal, Naruto shouted, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" twelve shadow clones poof'ed into existence. "Alright guys! You heard sensei, get to work!" the original Naruto said, the others gave nods of affirmation and went their separate ways. Naruto smiled to himself, _Ha! Who's a Baka now Sakura? _

Naruto headed off in his own direction away from the other clones. Jumping through the tree line, Naruto kept his eyes on the ground below, searching for anyone that might have escaped the fire. Too bad he didn't see the trunk he was about to run into. Naruto let out a groan of pain as he slid down the face if the tree.

"Owwwwwwwwww." Naruto groaned as he rubbed his face. Before he could climb back up the tree, Naruto heard a whimper like sound, "Hello?" he called out. When he revived no answer he went in the direction he last heard the noise. The whimpering was getting louder so he knew he was heading the right direction, _Wait...that's crying_. Naruto thought as he quicker his pace.

Naruto cornered around a tree to find a small clearing. At the base of the tree across the clearing sat a girl with tears streaming down her face, "Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked, the girl's head snapped up to the boy, "S-s-s-stay back!" she shouted, pulling her Kunai out of her pouch, causing Naruto to back away from her.

"Hey! I'm not going to hurt you!" he exclaimed. The girl kept her Kunai pointed at him, her hands shaking and tears still running down her face. Naruto slowly stepped forwards, "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. And I never break a promise, believe it." Naruto said with a small smile. The girl's tears continued to flow from her eyes, but her hands began to lower.

"I...I...I...I'm sorry." she whimpered, dropping the Kunai. Naruto let out a small sigh of relief, "Ok. Now why are you crying?" he asked, the girl attempted to while the tears away, "My...dad and mom died." Naruto felt a pang of guilt hit him in the gut, "Oh." he simply said.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be with them soon." she said just above a whisper. Naruto''s face morphed to shock. "What?!" the girl shrugged, "What's the point?" Naruto strode over to the girl and grabbed her by her shoulders, making her look at him in shock, "There is always a point! You can't just give up on life!" the girl's face reflected his own, "Who the hell are **you** to tell me that! Your just some guy who found me in the woods! For all I know your with the guy who killed my parents!" she shouted back.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "How would you like it if they killed themselves because you died!" she stopped struggling, "They...they wouldn't..." she whispered to herself, "They...they would never do that...they just..." Naruto let go of her shoulders, "Right. Look...I have no idea what it's like to lose someone that close to you...but you can't just give up because they aren't with you anymore."

The girl leaned against the tree and slid down the side, "Your...right...they wouldn't." Naruto smiled at his small victory. "And you either, right?" he questioned, the girl wiped the tears from her eyes, this time her cheeks stayed dry, "Right."

Naruto held out a hand for her, "Come on, me and my sensei are supposed to meet at the road, come with me." he pleaded. The girl stared at his outstretched hand, she then looked at the boy's face. He had a smile on his face, A few minutes ago he was yelling at me, now he's grinning. she thought.

Slowly, she lifted her hand and grasped the boy's, pulling her up she saw that she was a few centimeters taller than him, "What's your name?" he asked. "Akiko Suzuki. And you?" she asked. The boy's eyes widened, "Aki!?" he exclaimed, she gave the boy a strange look. "It's me! Naruto Uzumaki!" he exclaimed.

Aki's eyes widened and pulled her old friend into a hug. "Naruto! Oh Kami!" she said as tears leaked from her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Naruto embraced her, "Aki, I'm so sorry. Your parents..." Aki dug her head into the boy's shoulder, "Please, don't talk about it. Please." she pleaded, Naruto remained silent as his long lost friend embraced him.

(Line)

Kakashi stood at the roadside, waiting for Naruto. It had been far too late by the time he had gotten to the temple, the holy ground had been set ablaze long before Naruto had noticed it, _And with no survivors. I'll have to inform Lady Tsunade that there where signs of foul play_. he thought.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the man turned to see Naruto emerge from the thicket, and he wasn't alone. "Naruto, glad to see you found someone." the man bent down on a knee to be at eye level with the girl, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, of the hidden leaf. I'm a jounin. Who are you?" he questioned. The girl looked like she had been through the ringer, she had small cuts and bruises all over and she looked frazzled, she avoided eye contact with him and looked down at the ground, "M-m-my name is Akiko Suzuki." she said nervously.

Kakashi's eye widened, "Oh, so lived at the Temple, huh?" she nodded, still avoiding his gaze, "I'm sorry about what happened to your home. We where actually on our way to find you and your family, do you know where they are?" Naruto have a downcast look as Akiko started to tremble, "They...they where at the temple."

Kakashi let out a surprised sound, "I'm sorry Akiko. But I think it would be best if you returned to the village with us." the girl couldn't say anything but nodded. Kakashi stood and nodded to Naruto, "Come on, time to head back."

(Line)

The three traveled in silence down the road towards the village in silence. Kakashi couldn't blame the girl, losing family was something that was never easy, the closer that they where, the harder it hit you. Kakashi knew that from experience.

Naruto and Akiko where beside one another, Naruto hated seeing his friend in such a state, he needed to say something, anything to brighten her dark day. "Hey Aki, when was the last time you where in the leaf ?" he asked, she glanced over to him as they continued walking. "Not since we met, why?" Naruto grinned, "Well, I found the greatest restaurant in all the nations!" Aki gave him a small smile, "That's a big claim Naruto. You sure you can back that up?" she asked, Naruto looked offended, "Just you wait! When we get some Ichiraku ramen in ya, you'll be begging for more." Aki smiled at her friend's gesture of good will, "I'd like that, besides, gotta eat sometime, right?" "That's the sprit!" Naruto said.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, _Just like Naruto to make a girl who lost everything smile in the same day. _he thought as the two continued small talk.

(Line)

"And how is the girl?" Tsunade asked, Kakashi stood before the fifth Hokage in her office along with Shizune, "She's being looked at by a medic at the hospital as we speak, Naruto is there to." Tsunade raised a eye, "Has she said anything pertaining to how she got away?" the sensei shook his head. "No, not yet. I figured that you'd want to attend to that matter."

The Hokage leaned back in her chair, "Shizune." her assistant stood at attention, "Yes m'lady?" "When she gets out of the hospital, can you bring her here for questioning?" Shizune nodded, "Of course m'lady."

(Line)

Akiko stood nervously outside the Hokage's door. Her father had told her that the Hokage was the strongest of all the ninja of the Hidden Leaf, so she has every right to be scared. Slowly, she tapped her knuckles against the wooden door. "Come in." Akiko slowly opened the door to reveal the Hokage in the middle of the room, "Akiko Suzuki?" she asked, the girl gave a quick nod.

"Come, sit, I just have a few questions for you if your up for it." Akiko quickly took a seat in the chair in front of her desk, "So Akiko, what do you think of the Hidden Leaf." Akiko quickly answered, "It's great! Though I don't like it as much as the temple. Not that I'm saying that your village isn't likable! No!" she said, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Tsunade smirked, She's a nervous little thing. "Akiko. I know it's hard to say after everything that's happened, but we need to know what happened." Akiko's face faltered, "Oh." Tsunade gave the child a look of sympathy, she hated people that took parents away from children, "Take your time, there's no rush."

Akiko took a breath, "It all started about a month ago. A masked man came to the temple, he demanded that me and my mother come with him." Tsunade leaned on her hands as she continued, "My dad showed up and told him to leave before he made him, the masked guy just laughed. He left but he said he'd be back...and then I saw him earlier today." the Hokage nodded in understanding, "Do you have any idea why he wanted you or your mother, and not your father?"

Akiko bit the inside of her cheek, "Well...my mother told me that her family has a bloodline limit, and that was why she moved to the temple." Tsunade's head elevated from her hands at this, "Do you know what it can do?" Akiko shook her head. "I see." the woman said. Standing up from her seat she made her way to the girl, Akiko was scared she did the wrong thing and started to shrink into her chair.

"You've been very brave Akiko. I only have three more questions for you then you can go to your new home." Akiko's eyes widened at the words 'new home' her home was the temple, nothing would change that. "First, your father was a former Jounin of the leaf, did he ever teach you any jutsus?" Akiko nodded, "Yea, he even thought me some advanced training routines." Tsunade smiled, "Okay, second. I imagine that the masked man attempted to take you with him. But your here with us, how did a little girl like you beat him?"

Akiko gave a pout at that, _I am not a 'little girl'_ she thought, "I used the Rose Lightning jutsu." Tsunade was genuinely surprised, "Really? That jutsu is very advanced. And your able to pull that number off by yourself?" the girl blushed but nodded nonetheless.

"Final question, would you consider joining the Leaf Shinobi?" Akiko had to make her jaw not drop. "W-w-what!?" Tsunade smiled, "You've shown potential in this line of work. Now usually what I would do is send you to the academy and see you out when the time is right. But given that you have a knack for highly advanced jutsus, I'm willing to offer you this once."

Akiko was speechless, her dad told her all the trials that a shinobi had to go through to get to where he was. It was hard work, but it payed off. "Lady Hokage...I...I.." the woman patted the girl on the shoulder, "I'll give you until tomorrow to think about it. Until then, there's a apartment that I've been meaning to fill. And it's yours now." Akiko was stunned to say the least.

(Line)

"So are you ready for the greatest food on the planet?" Naruto asked, Akiko smirked, he had been telling her about this 'Ichiraku's Ramen' since he offered to get her a bite to eat, "Come on! It's just this way!" he said as he grabbed her hand and made their way to the food stand. Akiko chuckled at the blond's excitement.

"Hey old man! You here?" Naruto asked as the two entered the ramen bar. The 'old man' came from the back room, "Ah! Naruto my boy, good to see you! Oh, and whose this?" he asked looking at Aki. The girl flushed a little, "My name's Akiko." the man gave a hearty laugh, "Well, it's nice to meat you Akiko, what would you like?"

"Well...do you have anything sweet?" she asked. The man smiled, "I have just the thing for you dear. Naruto, the usual?" he asked, the blond nodded enthusiastically. The man smiled and went to work on the food, Naruto handed her a pair of chopsticks, "Thanks you...for all this Naruto." Aki said, taking the chopsticks

Naruto smiled, "You had a bad day. It's the least I could do." Aki gave him a sad smile, "Here you two go, fresh off the stove!" the man said, giving the boy and girl their ramen. Naruto immediately dug into his food, Aki looked down at the food, the food that she usually had at the temple was fruits, and the occasional sweets that her dad smuggled in. _It has to be better then nothing_. she thought as she put the first of the noodles in her mouth.

_Oh. Dear. Kami_. She thought before she joined Naruto in his slurping.

After Naruto finished his second bowl, Aki was almost done with her first and was enjoying it, Ramen, is there anything you can't do? Naruto thought as he slurped the remainder of his bowl, "So Aki, do you have a place to stay in the village for now?" he asked, Aki swallowed her noodles, "Yea, the Hokage gave me a apartment, she also gave me the offer to be a shinobi like you!"

Naruto did a double take, "What! It took me three tries to become a shinobi!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Aki looked at him questionably, "Why did it take you three times?" she asked, Naruto rested his arms and head on the table. "I..I got held back...twice." he mumbled, "Oh, Naruto I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" he shook his head, "Forget about it, I'm here now aren't I? Besides, if I didn't get held back I wouldn't have the friends I have now."

Aki raised a brow, "Who are they?" Naruto smirked, "Well there's Sasuke Uchiha, he's kinda of the clild prodigy. Then there's Sakura Haruno, she's kinda the smart one of the team. And you already met Kakashi-sensi." he explained, ordering another bowl. Akiko smiled, "They sound nice." Naruto nodded, "Eh Sasuke can be a pain at times, but Sakura's alright. Do you want to meet them?" Akiko felt butterflies in her stomach.

Akiko had only her parents at the temple, aside from Naruto, she never had any friends. "I...well...um...maybe later, I kinda want to get my bearings and that." Naruto nodded in understanding, "Sure, don't worry, you'll love 'em." he said, before digging into his third bowl of ramen.

(Line)

"You don't need to do this Naruto, I can find my way home by myself." Akiko said, Naruto shook his head, "You said you hadn't stepped foot here since we met, and that was like a decade ago. Besides, we're actually pretty close to where I live, so no big deal." he said as the two walked down the street.

"Ok, fine, here's the address." she said, handing the note to Naruto. He quickly looked over it, a slight shocked expression crossing his face before being replaced by a smile, "I know exactly where this is! Fallow me!" he said taking off ahead of her. "Naruto! Wait up!" she called out as she tried to keep up.

Naruto and Akiko stopped at a apartment complex, "Come on, it's on the top floor." he said as he sprinted up the wall. He stopped after a few feet when he realized Aki probably couldn't climb like him, he was surprised when he saw her right beside him, "Gah! You can do that already?" he questioned. Akiko smiled, "My dad taught me some stuff." she said, sticking tongue out in a mocking manner.

Naruto leaped over the railing and headed down the exposed hall until he came to a stop at the door. "Ta da! Here's your new home." he said. Akiko looked at the wooden door for a moment. "Hey...you alright?" Naruto asked, pulling Akiko out of her thoughts, "Yea, just...admiring the framework." she said, face palming when she realized what she said. Naruto chuckled and opened the door.

The apartment was decent sized, it was one room with a kitchen, a table, and a bed in the corner, along with small living room like area in the middle. Akiko looked at the place in wonder, "Wow...it's...nice." she said as she stepped inside. "Wait, how'd you know where the exact room?" Akiko questioned, Naruto snickered, "My room's right at the end of the hall. We're neighbors!" he exclaimed. Akiko smiled brightly, "I need to thank the Hokage when I see her tomorrow. This is great!"

Naruto put his head behind his back and grinned, "I know right? This is awesome!" Akiko smiled at Naruto's optimism, "Wait, how are your parents okay with you having a apartment?" she asked, Naruto's face faltered, "I...I never had any parents." he said sadly. Akiko gave a small gasp, she felt firsthand what it was like to lose your parents, but to never have known them, she couldn't imagine what that was like. "Naruto...I'm so sorry." she said, gently putting her hand on his shoulder, he flashed her a small smile, "It's okay. It doesn't bug me that much anymore."

Akiko looked downward at the statement, "Do...do you not feel the pain anymore?" she asked timidly. Naruto was taken back from the question, "Aki...I'm a orphan, I never knew my parents." it wasn't what Akiko was looking for, "Oh." she said simply, "But...I think after a while...it dulls. I mean, I was sad about it for a while, and I sometimes am still. But...after a while, I don't feel the pain anymore."

Akiko wiped her eyes of the tears that threatened to flow, "You don't?" he shook his head. "Akiko. I promise that you won't feel bad about it one day. And I'll make sure you stay safe, and never go back on my word. That's my nindo." he said. Aki smiled at Naruto's words, she wrapped her arms around Naruto and said, "Thank you Naruto. Thank you for everything." Naruto smiled as he returned the hug.

(Line)

Akiko laid in her new bed. In her new home. With her old friend next door. She missed her parents more than anything right now, and she didn't like to think about them or that masked man, but she could t stop thing about it. _Mom, dad...wherever you are. I love you guys. she thought to herself. I'm going to get stronger. And when I'm strong enough; I'll find the man who killed you. I promise._

(Line)

It had been two and a half years since that day. Akiko made many friends, she learned more than she could from her father. And Naruto kept his promise, the pain did fade away, not completely, but enough that she didn't feel a crushing pain in her chest. A now seventeen year old Akiko walked down the road to the leaf village, her top had been replaced with a shoulder less scarlet top, on her neck she wore a leaf village forehead protector. Her black short shorts where now a impinged by a brown short skirt. Her arms no longer where bare and hand arm sleeves that went to her hands and slid over her ring fingers. Her once short hair was now long enough to reach her waist, and her legs where now covered by brown boots that went to her thighs.

_It's been a while. But I'm glad to be home_. She thought as the village gates came into sight.

**AN: Akiko Suzuki isn't my own Oc, she belongs to lovelychu on and all rights go to her for Akiko's creation. And to all my readers, merry Christmas! **

**Don't forget to leave a review in the box below, or put a review towards lovelychu for her character, I'll put up a link to what Akiko looked like on my profile. Thanks for reading! Note: all chapters may not be as long as this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Back again

Akiko smiled as she walked tho wards the village, _Kami it feels so good to be back, I'm done with camping for a while. And maybe walking 10 kilometers a day. _she thought. Her legs carried her through the gates, the guards giving her a friendly wave as she entered, and looked in awe at the village.

Everything seemed so different, just the tiniest of things seemed to make everything new. "Man it's great to be home." she muttered to herself, as she took in the sights. "OUTTA THE WAY!" Akiko turned to see a small cat run between her legs, fallowed by three genin. Akiko sidestepped them so they could continue their chase, as they ran past her, she saw a blue scarf flow through the air, _Wait, no way! Konahamaru_?! she thought as the boy charged onwards to the cat.

She ran after the trio as they made their way through the village, trashing some of it in the processes. _Man, I hated those missions. But it's so funny when it's someone else. _Akiko thought with a grin as she watched the three split up in a attempt to corner the cat. Mogei and Udon darted into the ally after the cat while Konahamaru made his way on towards the rooftops.

Akiko peeked out from the corner of the ally to watch the scene unfold, "Alright Konahamaru, we got him cornered, now!" Mogei shouted as the boy leaped from the rooftop into the ally. The resulting crash almost made Akiko burst out in laughter. " 'huff' 'huff' Gotcha you fur ball!" Konohamaru gloated, the cat in respond clawed at his face. Making the boy drop it. "Oh no! Not again!" Udon said as he made a grab for the feline but missed. Mogei dived dived for the cat, only to dive straight into Udon. Akiko stepped out from the corner and crouched down and held out her arms, "Come here kitty, it's okay." she said soothingly, cat stopped before her for a second before jumping into her arms. "Good cat." she said as she walked over to the three.

"Thanks la-wait...do I know you?" Konahamaru asked as she approached them, Akiko smiled, "What's wrong, don't recognize your old friend?" she asked teasingly, Konohamaru's eyes widened in realization, "Akiko! Your back!" he exclaimed almost hugging her, but stopping once the cat hissed at him. Akiko smiled, "Come on, lets get the fur ball back to lady Tsunade." she said as they exited the alley.

(Line)

"Oh my baby! I'm so glad your alright snookems!" The lady exclaimed drastically as she rubbed their cheeks together. Konohamaru crossed his arms, "If she was my owner I'd run away from her too." he muttered, Akiko snickered from the side as Ebisu-sensei scolded him. "When are we gonna some real missions? The ones we've been getting lately are pathetic." Konohamaru complained, Akiko couldn't help but smile, _Who does that remind me of? _she thought.

"Well, it doesn't work like that Konahamaru. Your assigned missions that we see fit." Iruka explained, Konohamaru sat cross legged on the floor, "Come on, your talking to the future seventh Hokage. There's nothing I can't handle." Tsunade raised a eye, "Seventh Hokage? What abouth the sixth?" the boy grinned, "That spot 's taken, Naruto's gonna be the next Hokage." Akiko stared wide eyes at the genin, Naruto always believed with his entire being that he'd be the next Hokage, and it looked like it's not just him who believes it.

_He's not the only one that believes in you Naruto._

As the three genin left, Tsunade turned her attention to teen, "As for you Akiko," Tsunade said sternly, Akiko didn't even flinch, "It's good to see you back." she finished with a smirked. Akiko smiled back warmly, "It's good to be back lady Tsunade." she replied, bowing her head slightly.

(Line)

Naruto walked along the path to the leaf with joy. He was excited to go back home after all these years, granted 'all these years' where only two and a half, but it felt much longer. _Man I can't wait to see everyone, I wonder how they've been holding up without me to help 'em out_. Naruto thought as they continued down the path.

Soon, the gates of the leaf came into view, Naruto smiled, it was great to return to the leaf village.

(Line)

_Is that who I think it is? _Akiko wondered as she saw the figure walk down the street. "Sakura?" she called out, the pink haired girl, she turned to see Akiko with a stunned face, "Akiko!" Sakura exclaimed as Akiko rushed over to greet her with hug. Sakura returned it with joy, "It's so good to see you! When did you get back?" she asked. "Earlier today, I just got back from talking with lady Tsunade. What are you doing?" she asked, "I'm picking up the citizen traffic report for her, you want to come along?" Sakura asked. Akiko smiled, "Of course! We have alot to talk about." she said smiling.

As her and Akiko made their way towards the main gate, Akiko thought back to when the two first met.

(_Flashback)_

_"Come on Aki, they're nice really! Well at least Sakura is." Naruto said as they approached the training grounds. Akiko wore her new forehead protector around her neck proudly, but that was soon replaced by nervousness at the thought of meeting new people. "I believe you Naruto, really. But I'm just...I'm not good when it comes to meeting new people." she said, Naruto gave her a look of sympathy, "Look, you know me, I'll be there, so there's nothing to be nervous about, right?" Akiko was still unsure, "I guess..." she said._

_The training ground came into view, showing a girl with pink hair and a boy with a board expression on her face, "Finally Naruto, what took you so long?" Sakura asked, annoyed by his tardiness, Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Sakura." he said. The other boy's eyes landed on Akiko, she didn't know why she suddenly felt cold, but she thought it had something to do with the way he looked at her, "Whose she?" he asked in a cold voice. _

_"Oh! This is Akiko, she's a old friend of mine and she just became a genin." Naruto said, pulling her towards them, Akiko stiffed, she wasn't good at meeting new people. "Oh. Nice to meet you Akiko, I'm Sakura." she said, extending her hand, Akiko timidly took it and shook, "Nice to meet you_."

(Flashback over)

(Line)

Naruto strode through the village gates, a smile present on his face. The people didn't seem to recognize him, probably because he was taller, and had new cloths, and didn't sound like he did two years ago. _Puberty's a bitch_. he thought as they walked down the street. As he came to a lamp post, he couldn't resist, dropping his bag on the ground, he ran up the side. Leaping ontop of the the metal pole, he gazed out at his village, "I'm home everyone!" called out to no one in particular.

(Meanwhile)

"And then the cat started scratching poor Konohamaru in the eyes!" she exclaimed, making the two chuckle. The two where almost to the gate and Akiko was telling Sakura about her arrival, "I remember getting missions just like that when I was his age. Same thing happened to Naruto." she said, smiling at the memories. Akiko nodded, "Yea, I can see that happening. You think he's coming back soon? " she asked, Sakura smirked, "I'll bet he'll be popping up real soon." Akiko shared her smirk, "Yea, I gotta gut feeling about it."

Sakura greeted the two guards as Akiko stood behind, she still was a little shy when it came to meeting people she did t know, but she'd gotten better over the years. "Well well, look who it is. We where just saying how you two missed him." both girls raised a eye at that, "What? Who'd we miss?" Sakura asked, _Wait. No. Freaking. Way._ Akiko thought as the pieces clicked into place.

"Is it- " "They just went into town just now." one of the guards said smirking, Sakura seemed to catch on now as well, Akiko was already running down the street, "AKIKO WAIT UP!" Sakura shouted. Akiko was looking left and right for the blonde, she knew that Naruto would never wear anything without orange.

But she did spot a white haired toad sage, "Master Jiraiya!" Akiko exclaimed, the seninn looked at the girl. "Ah! Akiko, good to see you again." he said smiling. "You too! Um...is Naruto around?" she asked, the man grinned and looked up on the light post. Akiko fallowed his gaze and saw him looking over the village, _Wait...THAT'S Naruto?! _

Sakura joined the two and looked up to see her old teammate, "Naruto? Naruto is that you?" she called upwards, Naruto looked down to see his old friend, "When did you get back?" she asked, "Oh! Just now." he said as he jumped down from the pole. He stepped towards Sakura smiling, "Long time no see huh?" he asked as he chuckled to himself. "Hey, your taller than me, aren't you?" she questioned, Naruto measured their heights with his hand, "Huh, I guess so Huh? How bout that?" Sakura smiled softly _He seems so...mature. Never thought I'd use those words to describe Naruto._ she thought. "So what do you think, do I look more like a woman now? she asked, Naruto gave a thumbs up, "Are you kidding? You look same as ever Sakura!" he exclaimed, making Sakura's face drop.

Akiko snickered, _At least he still doesn't get women. That's good...I think._ she thought. Naruto looked over to see Akiko, "Aki? Is that you?" he asked, stunned to see his friend. Akiko blushed a little, "You look...great." he said, blushing as much as she was. Akiko smiled and walked up to Naruto and embraced him, "I'm glad your back Naruto."

Naruto blushed deep red as the girl wrapped he loosely wrapped his arms around her. He'd seen firsthand, meaning he watched as it happened Jiraya, that you should watch where you put your hands on a girl, especially when they have a god-like backhand. Akiko drew away and got a better look at Naruto, his new cloths where much better than the jumpsuit he had worn all the time back in the day, his headband was now black instead of black, and most of all, he was taller, they where both the same hight. Maybe he was a little taller than her.

_This can't be Naruto, Naruto's short, Naruto doesn't have a deep voice like that, he's not...not...not...cute! _she thought. "You two gonna stay like that or what?" Jiraya asked aloud, the two blushed deep red and jumped away from one another. Well that was mildly humiliating. Naruto thought as his mater winked at him.

(Line)

"I must say, I didn't expect both of you back on the same day." Tsunade stated. Naruto smiled, "Pervy sage said we might as well come back before you sent a search party out after us." Akiko lightly blushed at Jiraya's nickname. She was well aware that he wrote those kinds of books, but she didn't hold it against him, if people say they're good, they must be good.

"Well, now that you three are together, I'm dying to see what you all can do together." Naruto gave a determined look, "Well I definitely gotten stronger, that's for sure." he boasted, Akiko gave her own smirk, _Your not the only one Naruto. Just wait till you see what I can do._ she thought. Tsunade smirked, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, which is why you three are going to show me what you've learned."

Naruto smiled, "Alright, lets get started then!" he exclaimed, Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "I'm glad to hear it Naruto, now after some thought, I decided who you three will face." The trio leaned in, "Your opponent will be-" a knock at the door interrupted her, "Come in." Tsunade said, the door opened to reveal a fimilar face, "Oh! It's you!"

**AN: Aaaaaannnnddd cliffhanger. Ain't that a bitch. So how do you guys like Akiko? Leave your comments in the box below! **

**As always don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

A test

The door opened to reveal the most laid back shinobi on the planet. "Sorry I'm late." Shikamaru said as he entered the room, Temari right behind him. Naruto smiled, Same old Shikamaru, he's almost as bad as Kakashi-sensei. Sakura smiled, "Shikamaru! Temari! Look who's back!" she said pointing to Naruto and Akiko, "Wait, no way! You two are back?!" he exclaimed. Akiko smiled, "Good to see you Shikamaru, Temari." she said, giving the later a hug. No way. That's the little brat that beat Gaara? Temari wondered as she looked at the blonde, "Nice seeing you again Akiko." she said returning the hug.

"Wait, your the guys we're fighting?" Naruto questioned, Shikamaru looked confused, "What? No I'm just here to drop off a report to Tsunade." he explained. The Hokage cleared her throat, "As I was saying, your opponent is out there." she said, pointing at the window. Naruto went to the window frame and opened it, looking outside a voice rang out, "Well, look whose back." Naruto grinned, "Kakashi-sensei!" he exclaimed as he hopped out the window. Akiko was right behind him as Sakura watched from the window.

"Akiko, good to see you too." he stated, a smile under his mask. Akiko smirked, "Glad to see your still doing what you love Kakashi-sensei." she joked, gesturing to the book in his hands. Naruto snickered, "That reminds me, I got something for ya!" he said, reaching into his pouch. After shifting through it, he found what he was looking for and pulled it out, Oh please tell me that's not I think it is. Akiko thought.

"No way!" Kakashi exclaimed, Naruto held the new Icha Icha paradise book in his hands, "Yep, the first book pervy sage has published in three years, kinda boring of ya ask me." he said as he handed his sensei his book, _Naruto I swear to Kami if you ever read any of those books, I'll beat you to a pulp and electrify you until you can't feel any sensation._ Akiko thought with a deadpanned look. She didn't mind that Kakashi read those books, she had never even read them, but the thought of Naruto doing what they did in those books sent shivers down her spine.

"So your the one who we're gonna fight Huh?" Sakura questioned, "Yep, meet me at the training ground in a hour. Chio." he said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto rolled his eyes, "He probably just went off to read that book." Sakura and Akiko just nodded in response.

(Line)

"So how long you guys think he'll be late?" Akiko asked as the three made their way towards the training grounds. Naruto smirked, "I'm saying half a hour." "I got my money on a full hour." Sakura added, Akiko smiled, "I have a little faith in him, maybe a minute too late." she said. Naruto laughed, "Aki, your in over your head, Kakashi-sensei always comes late." Naruto said.

Akiko smirked, "Maybe if you didn't give him that porno book he wouldn't be late." Sakura giggled as Naruto faltered, "It was pervy sage's idea!" he exclaimed, "Would you preferred if I gave it to you?" he asked. sarcastically, Akiko blushed the same color as her shirt. She quickly swatted Naruto in the chest, "S-S-S-Shut up!" she stuttered. Akiko wasn't as violent as Sakura thankfully, but she agreed that Naruto said stupid things from time to time. Naruto was grateful that she didn't shock him when she touched him, _That'd be like Sakura's punch mixed with a lightning blade._ he thought.

(Line)

"A minute too late huh?" Naruto asked as they came on the fifteen minute mark. The three where waiting at the training grounds entrace for the tarty sensei, Akiko sweat dropped, "Okay, he's late. As usual." she said in a defeated tone, Naruto patted her on the shoulder, "There there Aki. We've all been there." Akiko smiled, "So what, gives us more time to ourselves, so what do you guys think we'll be doing?" she asked, Sakura folded her arms together, "Well, last Tsunade said we'd be facing a opponent before so we'll probably have some fighting to do." Naruto gave a nod, "Yea, that sounds about right."

Akiko put her hand on her chin in contemplation, "Okay so there's going to be sparring at least, but I don't think we'd be doing just that, I mean what missions would we have that only involved fighting someone?" Naruto raised a finger, "Well there's the time with -" "Rhetorical question Naruto." Akiko interrupted.

Naruto smirked, "Just saying, it happens allot. But your right, we're usually rescuing someone or something." Sakura nodded, "Or retrieving something, like the forest of death." three shuttered at that, Akiko had heard of the forest of death, Naruto told her about their experiences in the forest and it sounded horrible . Sakura really didn't like talking about it for some reason, Naruto said it was a big change for h, nothing else.

Before the three could continue the conversation, a poof of smoke at the top of the fence caught their attention, "Sorry in late, I got caught up on the road of life." The three pointed accusing fingers at the white haired Jounin, "NO EXCUSES!" the shouted, making Kakashi's sweat drop.

Naruto grumbled something about grandmothers as they made their way towards the training ground.

(Line)

"Man...this takes me back." Naruto said as he looked around. It was a simple setup really, a small stream nearby, a clearing, and a few good kilometers of the forest. Akiko smiled as Naruto looked at the wooden stumps in the ground, "Okay, now that we're all here, lets start. " Kakashi said, not looking up from his book, Geeez save it for when you get home sensei. Naruto thought, "We haven't stepped here since there was team 7." Sakura stated, Naruto nodded, "Yeah, back when Sasuke was with us."

Kakashi looked up to see Naruto and Sakura having a gloom and doom aura around them, I guess Sasuke's name is taboo around those two. Akiko gave them looks of sympathy, her and the Uchiha where not exactly close as the rest as team 7, but she saw how close him and Naruto where.

_Flashback_

_Akiko hadn't seen Naruto for three days now and was beginning to worry. Usually it didn't bother her, Naruto took missions almost daily, but they'd usually see each other before he left or gotten back. Akiko nervously approached Tsunade's office, the woman was kind to her no doubt, but the villagers told stories of the strength she possessed, to say Akiko was scared beyond belief was putting it mildly._

_Akiko knocked quietly on the door, "Come in." came from the other side, Akiko entered the office quiet as she could, "Ah Akiko, what brings you here?" Tsunade asked. Akiko gulped, "I was...uh...wondering if you've seen Naruto lately?" she asked nervously, Tsunade frowned, "No one has told you?" she asked, her tone suddenly very serious. Akiko swallowed, "Told me what?" she asked, the Hokage closed her eyes, "Naruto was brought to the hospital after a battle with Sasuke." Akiko rushed out the door and headed to the hospital._

_(Line)_

_"Which room has Naruto Uzumaki in it?" Akiko asked the receptionist, the man looked down at the logbook, "Lets see, he's in room 395." he said, Akiko quickly thanked the receptionist and headed towards the room. Finding the room, she didn't bother to knock and opened the door and gasped. Naruto was covered head to toe in bandages, "Aki? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his voice full of anything but joy. _

_Akiko sat in the chair next to him, "When I didn't see you for a few days, I got a little worried, I asked the Hokage where you where, and when she told me I rushed over here as soon as I could." she explained. Naruto smiled at his friend's concern, "What happened? You look like a mummy for crying out loud." Naruto's head looked down at his bead sheets, "Sasuke left the village, me, Shikamaru, Choji, and a few others tried to go after him. And when I finally caught up to him..." _

_"Lady Tsunade said you to fought, and he didn't come back with you guys." Akiko stated, Naruto remained quiet, "Naruto, you tried your best, it's alright." he shook his head, "Aki...he said I was his best friend." this shocked Akiko, the two of them argued nonstop whenever she was with them, and the two seemed more like rivals more then anything. "What kind of best friend can't save the other?" he asked depressingly, Akiko looked at the blonde with wide eyes, "So your giving up? That isn't the Naruto that I know." Naruto didn't say a word, "So you failed, big deal, your alive! That's what the most important thing is. And besides, you didn't give up when you failed the genin exam...and again...and-" "Okay I get the idea!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning nonetheless. Akiko smiled, "I'll help you, and I'm pretty sure everyone else will too." Naruto shared her smile, "Thank you Aki."_

_Flashback end_

The jingling of bells caught everyone's attention. Naruto looked up from the ground to see Kakashi dangling three bells, "Well, if you want to save your Sasuke so bad, then prove to me that you three are ready." he said tauntingly. Akiko smirked, if there was one way to motivate Naruto, it was taunting him.

Naruto stood and grinned, Sakura slipped her gloves on, and Akiko cracked her knuckles (a habit she picked up from a young age) and faced Kakashi. "Alright! Lets go!" Naruto shouted as he drew a few shuriken and threw them at Kakashi. He was quick to react and ducked down on all fours and threw his own weapons.

Naruto leaped into the air to avoid them, bit Kakashi already drew another set of shuriken and threw them at the airborne blonde, Akiko saw them coming and intercepted them with her kunai knives. Sakura grinned, Nice, it's like they're synchronized! she thought as Naruto created a shadow clone, "Transform!" he shouted, the clone transformed into a giant shuriken as he was about to throw it Kakashi pointed a kunai at the back of his neck. "Well, you've shown improvement that's for sure."

Akiko was about to attack but saw that Naruto was behind Kakashi already with a kunai pointed at his back, Wait what?! When did Naruto do that? she wondered. "Impressive Naruto. But your impatient as ever, I didn't even say begin." Akiko wanted to face palm, Come in! Not fair! she thought, "Now. Begin." he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Dammit!" Naruto exclaimed, "You Bakas!" Sakura shouted.

Akiko chuckled as the Narutos looked at each other accusingly. "Well, he couldn't have gone far, right?" Akiko asked aloud, Sakura nodded, "Your right, Kakashi-sensei could be anywhere." Naruto dispelled his clone, "So where could he be? He's not going to attack us in the open, that's for sure." Sakura began to think, Where could he be? Ok, relax, remember what lady Tsunade taught you. Front, left, right, above, behind. she listed off in her head as she looked in the directions. Then that leaves..."Below!" she exclaimed as she slammed her fist into the ground.

The result was a decimated area of what once was the training grounds, and two startled teammates, _Kami! Damn Sakura, I'm never going to spar with you. I want my bones intact_. Akiko thought as she regained her footing. Looking into the rubble, the three saw their sensei among the rubble, "Found you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said cheerfully. Kakashi sweat dropped.

Kakashi reacted quickly and dropped a smoke bomb to cover his escape. "Goddammit!" Akiko exclaimed, Naruto's eyes widened at her outburst, _Since when does Aki swear!?_

(Line)

If it weren't fir the jingling of the bells they would have lost Kakashi. "Alright, we need to ambush him, so he won't see it coming." Sakura stated as the three beard their sensei's approximate location, Naruto nodded "Sounds like a plan. You two try and get in his blind spots, I'll try and get in front of him, if we hit him all at once, no way he'll be able to take all of us." Naruto stated, Akiko and Sakura agreed as Naruto jumped on ahead.

The three crept up on their sensei, Sakura hid behind the tree on Kakashi's back, Akiko hid on the side of a tree on his right while Naruto was out in front hounding on a branch in his line of sight, yet stayed out of Kakashi's line of sight.

Naruto sent his shadow clones out first, distracting Kakashi as Sakura threw her chakra infused punches, Kakashi dogged each of her punches, not wanting to get his appendages broken. Sakura threw one more punch that connected to the tree Kakashi was up against, knocking the tree over.

Akiko sprang from her spot and sent a kick towards his side, Kakashi easily caught it. Just as Akiko planned, grinning, Akiko sent a electric charge through her leg, "Lightning style! Eel skin jutsu!" she shouted as the electrical current went over her skin and shocked Kakashi. Letting out a groan of pain, he released his grip on her. Naruto saw this as a opportunity and charged out of his hiding spot, "Secret ninja art!" _Oh you got to be kidding me_. Akiko thought, "A thousand years of death!" he shouted as he made the proper hand sign. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Kakashi exclaimed as he just barely jumped out of the way.

Akiko face palmed at Naruto's antics.

(Line)

"I think I last heard the bells from this direction." Naruto said as the three walked through the woods. "But it could be a trap knowing Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, Akiko nodded, "She's right. We need to keep our guards up." she said, earning nods from her teammates. As the three continued forward, the snap of a twig ahead made the three jump and get ready for whatever lay ahead. They didn't expect to see Sasuke Uchiha.

The boy limped towards the three, much to their shock, "Naruto...Sakura...Akiko..." he struggled. Akiko wasn't buying it, for one, he looked just like he did when he left, and that was almost 3 years ago, second, Kakashi knew that Sasuke was a sore spot for him. "As much as I wish it was really Sasuke, I know it's not really him." Sakura said, Clasping her hands together and shouted, "KAI!" Dispelling the genjutsu.

Sasuke shimmered and vanished.

"Come on out Kakashi-sensei." Akiko called out. The sensei grew stiff behind the tree he was hiding behind, Naruto made a shadow clone, he then created a blue spiraling ball in his hand and charged at the tree, "Rasengan!" he cried out as the wood splintered into a million pieces, Kakashi jumped out of the way just in time.

Sakura and Akiko joined Naruto by his side, "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, I don't think I heard you." Sakura said in a mocking voice. Kakashi deadpanned, "Shinobi skill no. 2. Genjutsu." Akiko smirked, "Nice try Sensei."

(Line)

The four where back in the clearing and where currently engaging in a Ninjutsu battle. "Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" Kakashi said launching balls of fire at the teens, Naruto and Sakura dogged theirs as Akiko counted with her own, "Lighting Style! Rose lightning!" she said as the electrical stream connected with the fire, the two attacks clashed. The fireball was launched back at Kakashi with a electrical charge.

Jumping back, the resulting exploding sent a small electrical pulse through the ground, Making Kakashi land on the stream. "Well your Rose lighting has a few new tricks. But water beats lighting." he said, Quickly making his hand signs at a breakneck speed. _Oooooh, that sounds bad_. Naruto thought. "Water style! Water dragon Jutsu!" The water erupted in a spout in the shape of a dragon and shot forward. "Oh crap." Akiko whispered to herself.

(Line)

"That sucked." Naruto said as shook his head left and right, shaking the water off himself. "Your not the one who has a lighting element, I thought I'd accidentally electrocute us." Akiko said, twisting her hair, letting the water fall out of it, Sakura sad down against a tree, "I couldn't even keep track of the hand signs he was using, how do we beat that?" she asked. Naruto laid his head back against the base of the tree, Akiko sighed, "It's his sharingan, he's unbeatable with that thing. If we could just find a blind spot or something."

"I got it!" Naruto exclaimed, making the two girls jump, Sakura gave him a questionable look, "What, you have a idea?" Naruto snickered, "The book!" he exclaimed, Akiko eyes widened, "If we spoil it, then he'll have no choice but to give in, it's gotta work." Naruto explained.

Akiko and Sakura's eyes narrowed, "And how would you know the ending Naruto?" the teen gulped, "Honest to Kami, Pervy Sage made me read it when he got it done, I only got in three pages in and got bird with it I swear!" he explained quickly as he raised his hands in defense.

Sakura's face grew red, "I KNEW YOU'D BECOME A PERVERT OF YOU WENT WITH HIM!" she shouted. Akiko's face was red too, only her blush was from embarrassment.

(Line)

The three held their bells in the air proudly, "I still can't believe that you lied about the ending." Kakashi said as the newly dubbed team Kakashi headed back to the village. "Hey if we see each other as equals, does that mean we don't need to call you sensei anymore?" Akiko asked, Naruto grinned, "Oh yeah! She's right, we don't!" Kakashi sweat dropped.

(Line)

"Come on Kakashi!" Naruto exclaed as the three made their way to the ramen bar, "Naruto, that's the 30th time you've said that. In a hour. It's now that funny anymore." Kakashi said. Akiko rolled her eyes at Naruto's shenanigans. "I'd hate to do this to you three, but I have somewhere to be, I'll see you guys tomorrow." "Wait you said-" Naruto started, but the copy nin was already gone, "-get us ramen." he finished.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head, "Actually, I'm not exactly in the mood for ramen, I'm heading home guys. See ya." Naruto sighed, "And then there were fewer." he said. Akiko put a hand on his shoulder, "You still got me. Now come in, lets get some ramen." she said, Naruto fist pumped, "Ya! Ramen!"

As the two continued down the street, something finally clicked in Naruto's head, he was going out to a restaurant (the greatest in the world for that matter) with a attractive young lady. By all means, this was a date. He began to sweat bullets, he never told a soul about this but...he had a crush on Akiko. At first he thought it was just a boyhood crush, the kind that you don't actually mean, but when he found Aki two years ago, he felt a warmth spread throughout his being.

When he went away for two and a half years, he couldn't stop thinking about her, luckily Jiraya never found out. _Maybe... No! What am I thinking! The first time I see her in two years and I spill my guts like that? She'd never speak to me again. _Naruto thought, _But...maybe...in time... I could ask her if she-_ "Naruto are you okay? Your look...spaced out." Naruto blushed, "I...uh...was wondering when you learned that eel thing you used on Kakashi."

Akiko smirked, "I was in this fishing village for a while, I got board one day and went for a swim. But I touched a eel." Naruto winced, "Ow, that sucks." Akiko nodded, "You got no idea, it burned like crazy. Thankfully they have incidents like that all the time, so they patched me up nice and quick. I got the idea from how people say they have a electrical charge." she explained.

Naruto smirked, "I gotta say, it's pretty cool you made you own jutsu Aki." The girl blushed at the statement, "Thanks. So did you pick up anything new?" she asked, Naruto gave his trademark grin, "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

(Line)

"It's so good to have my favorite customer back in town." Teuchi said as he served Naruto his second bowl, "This is the best night ever." Naruto said before digging in. Akiko laughed, "Thanks Teuchi, We've both missed this sooooo much." It was true that Akiko had a minor addition to ramen, thankfully it was no where as severe as Naruto.

"So is this the highlight of your two's date or what." That made Naruto nearly choke on his ramen and Akiko did a double take. "T-t-t-this isn't a date! We're just hanging out!" Akiko stuttered, "We haven't seen each other for so long and we're catching up. Naruto and I both like ramen, well you ready know that, so...yeah." _Dammit. I still do that!_ Akiko thought.

Teuchi gave a hardy laugh, "Sorry Akiko, I'm just joking. But I wouldn't be surprised if that'd be the case one day." The two teens faces turned red with embarrassment.

(Line)

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again." Akiko said as the two neared the apartment building. Naruto nodded, "Yea, most of the time Pervy Sage took me to hot springs so he could do his 'research'." he said, air quoting research. Akiko shook her head, "Can we please not talk about that, I'm still reeling in the fact that you actually read one of his books." she said quietly, "I didn't read it! I swear to Kami!"

Akiko rolled her eyes, "Alright. But you still opened the cover." she teased, "Aki, you know I wouldn't read that crap." he said. Akiko merely chuckled.

At last the two reached their apartment building and headed down their apartments, "See you tomorrow Aki." Naruto said as he was about to enter his home. "Naruto wait!" Naruto stopped and turned just in time for Akiko wrapped her as around him. This time Naruto returned the hug. And also tried not to pass out, "Good to have you back." she whispered, Naruto smiled, "Back at you."

(Line)

Naruto laid on bed, going over the events of the day he only had one thing on his mind: finding Sasuke, and their search began tomorrow.

**AN: I want to apologize that this took so long! It's been a LONG time since I saw that fight. And I wanted to make everything fairly authentic. I will be sticking to Shippuden's main storyline, I'm apalogize if this isn't what you want to hear. As always I thank you all for reading this story, all I ask in return is that you favorite, Fallow and REVIEW. if you like of course. Thanks.**


End file.
